redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Long Patrol Girl
Welcome to Long Patrol Girl's Talk Page! If you are asking for a drawing, please make sure I am excepting commissions and read all the rules, please! Archive!! User:Long Patrol Girl/Archive1 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) -Scream- I can't figure out the ole user page. AGAIN! I moved all me pictures to a new page, so 'm tryin' t' take 'em off of me user page, but it's messin' up everybody's signatures!! -head desk- I'm not very good with these codin' things and the like...heh...heh...yeah... Anybody? Help please!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. After about 40 minutes of fiddling around with it, I have successfully removed my pictures, relocated them onto another page, and saved everybody's signatures! Hurray! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) UPdate , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update RTN }} FINALLY!!!!!!! Update on Black Rose! whoo hoo! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Juliza pic. I LOVE IT!!! IT IS AWESOME!!! insert more compliments here!!!!!! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ;_; LordTBT deleted RV:OI...have you saved it somewhere else? You could post it on Blustripe's Redwall Wars Wiki(the link is on his user page). It was really fun to read. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 11:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) >:-( LordTBT deleted your fan fiction too?!?!?! I can't believe him!!!!! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 11:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RV:OI Notice I do have it backed up everyone, just not the last update. Anyways, I will be updating my other fan fic, the one about me. So, please look forward to me doing that one! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Um....Hi, I'm new...can you be my friend? I don't have any here yet. From Lord of Bloodwrath I was thinking when I saw this on your talk page, but, how do you make your talk page archived?-User:Lord of Bloodwrath Can you edit my talk page and fix the problem with the archive thing?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for posting a question on ASK RICHARD i have answered your question and i hope you post more. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 12:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Idk if you've already done this, but you can put RV:OI on Bluestripe's wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Did TBT delete RV:OI?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hm Nah, the info hasn't changed. You're free to redo if you want. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 02:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Yes you're allowed to do a redo. for the info-no ponytail. and i was thinking for the stance, more from the front, with her bow at her side, and her other fist at her other side.Thaqnk you that was me Segalia 07:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) /Segalia Riverstorm ,thanks heya on the shout box i asked you to draw one of my fan fic character. well, here's the info Name: Nyla Starblade Species: Otter Age: 14 Clothes: A short green dress with red trim. A belt around her waist. and a thin rope over her shoulder where her swords go. Weapon: duel bladed swords carried in the same scabbard Position: Facing the left with her swords in her paws, ready to kill. Expression: Very angry. Fur color: Brown Her hair is tied up in a pony tail. thankee! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) okay thanks. i'm going back to school on wednsday. :( --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! -[[User:Floriana Braebuck|''Floriana Braebuck]] 00:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Whooaa!! Thanks you (again!) -[[User:Floriana Braebuck|'Floriana Braebuck']] [[User talk:Floriana Braebuck|'Let's Chat!]] 00:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) should I wait to ask you for a pic? I really dont even want to ask you, since school starts tomorrow :( so, I dont think I will put my name on the list until you get into the swing of things! :D hope you have a good first week! :D God bless! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) From Mago of the Jolly Octopus hey, umm i was sent to u by wild doogy plumm cause i have no idea how to make a signature he said that u could help me You're welcome! :) we start the first week in Sept. I cant wait! this is my first year of high school, (but I'm homechooled) and I really love history, and I am doing american history again! I cant wait! oh, wait, I said that already....:D oh, coolio! its just a silly pic, because I have been listening to a new radio station, because we moved, and it has more rock and roll on it, so I was wondering if you could do a rocker-punk Silva! lol.... could you do it where she has her trade-mark wink and tongue-sticking-out, but instead of her peace sign, can you do the "rock on" sign? you could put pink or purple streaks in her hair, or something like that, and she would wear a plaid skirt (think neon colors) and some shirt with a vest or something like that.... :D aaaaaand, I dont excpect you to do this, but it would be cool if she had a guitar....like, atached to a strap, so it is infront of her... if this is beyond you, forget it! :D thats fine! :D thanks again! laaaaaaav you! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) oops, forgot something! could she be wearing those big black boots? like the ones that those brat dolls wear? ya know.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) sable Lady Gorse 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC)what do you think about the sable quean? sonds spooky. at least it's not a reapeat of mattiemeo. sable Lady Gorse 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC)what do you think about the sable quean? sonds spooky. at least it's not a reapeat of mattiemeo. sorry sorry about the twice right shame it comes out in 2010Lady Gorse 01:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) thank you so much! you diamond! thanks for making me that signature, it was begining to get slightly embarrassing lets see if it works? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'''Mago of the Jolly Octopus ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ? You did get my okay right? Hows school? We started on the same day too. Its been okay. 1st weeks nearly over! Yeah! So are you still going to redo the pic? Thanks so much for fixing my picture problem!!!!!!!!:)Thank you--Segalia 14:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Shout Box.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Kailee!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! I bees on dur shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) i didn't hear about mossflower season four thing...did ya read my fanfic on the redwall wars wiki?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it's called The Pranksters.....i guess it's funny...sure..i'll go check it out mebe later?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hmmmmm..i've got some drawin to do...wanna make a request?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) okay! and in return,you draw my Charater Tina Dawnshadow,From Folgrim's Past!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) snorts* you underestimate my imagination LPG! of course i'll get to work on your ferret right away!^O^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) weeeeell...give us a moment and i'll ''show you!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) heres some reference as to what she looks like..you can make up the pose!^o^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it's your call,not mine..whatever works with martin i guess...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) don't add hair...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic Three Insane Ones, One Mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 00:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer If you have Redwall Villians: On Ice! saved anywhere, you can put it on Redwall Wars wiki. Just thought you'd want to know. P.S. About to update Three Insane Ones, One mob! Umrag the Destroyer 00:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!!!! SHE BURNS!!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! sweetness... oh yeah, its on Black Rose. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) R u on? Can u meet me at the shoutbox? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) i have a pic i'd like you to critic...pleeeeeaze???(sad puppy eyes)please place your critic on the discussion page....this is the pic!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) this is one of Meeka's theme songs..and one o me favorite songs!^-^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUOcQnWbk_U More To Life--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN snicker Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I understand... its totally fine, I can wait, but thanks for telling me! I cant...well, I can wait, but I am very excited to see it! ;) yeah, we go back to school next week... and honestly, I am super excited! I really love school... :D see ya around! oh, whoo for days off! ;) woah, I just almost signed my real name! scary.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) oh yeah *laughs* I am, huh? ;) yeah, I totally agree! I have like, no weapons... I have my bow and arrow (most awesome weapon, BTW...well, in my opinion, anyway) and my sword (duh) and actually, instead of only a fashion thing, I have daggers hiddin in my vest. awesome, right? ;) haha, thats totally ok! its what makes you awesome! :D :D sweet, Ice cream....have fun! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not one of those girls either.... I am homeschooled, too, so.... that changes things a bit. also, I dont have any extra classes... I dont do sports (hate 'em, actually) and I dont have voice lessons any more *sniff* yay for non crazy weeks! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lookit! another update on BR! YESSSS! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello fellow hare! : D wow, your a great artist! And wana be friends? cheak out my page wot! --Stardust Haremaiden 18:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) thank you!!!! thank you!!!thank you!!!! been on very long trip...:P--Tara Ferretwarrior 13:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! uh not much ta say but see ya soon wot! --Stardust Hare 19:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) your right not many of us hares here. =,< i don't know....create a new alter ego for yourself? thats what i do when i'm bored...^o^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 21:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i do hares! your lucky day! although ive never attempted it, but i hadnt attempted a squirrel or ferret before i started those pictures, but ull hav to wait because i need to finish another picture i am starting now --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!!!! lolz..i didn't know LPG had a land...hey LPG? whats your favorite Disney song? mine is one in Pocohantis that i can't remember the title of :P what do you think of the new User who slightly stole my name..lol--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) YES!!! "Colors of the wind"! thats the one i like!!! thanx LPG!!!*hugs LPG* lolz i have a very bad memory with names...when it comes to people ''and songs...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) your picture i am going to start your picture early since ifren wont reply on some of the details, could you please supply me with all the information like, stance, background, what the weapons look like, etc, please answer asap because im going to be busy for the next few days, if you're lucky u might get ur picture tomoorw night, or the day after, depends on if i dont make many mistakes, thanks --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi LPG! Will you check out my user page please? If you do could you look under the heading Contest! Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Fine with me! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Your questions In answer to your first question, no, there is no due date. You can turn it in whenever you want. (Just please don't take to long! LOL!) For your second question, I originally planned to do a series of contests for each book, but I changed it so you can do whichever book you want. I hope this helps. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! only if you don't claim Meeka as your character and if you send me the picture later ^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Picture its not the best picture in the world, sorry it took so long, ive been busy question where is RV:OI???????? --skipper falloon wassup matey 23:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Art page ER, I'll fix that. :U where showin ur mom??? :D er.... what did she think????? XP -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) is sad oh...i was really looking forward to reading it. --skipper falloon wassup matey 03:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You are right about picture! And I'll be happy if you do me another pic. Do you want the info now? ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 22:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung! DUNDUNDUN (he lost it) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) thanx for the pic of Tina..sorry about your pic of Scrawneye,but i'm waiting on getting a scanner before i give him to you,so,ya...this may take a while............XP --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 17:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oops!! I meant 3/4! You can put anything in you interest! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 18:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sure, Photoshop away!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!! THANK YOU KAILEE!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 18:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) OBBLE GOBBLE!!!! I am the chessemonger of Harlem, and my squgilidiggle will save me from harm! {Obble gobble is the sound he makes when hunting} Umrag the Destroyer 21:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer that'll take two years to read,and Ten more to understand..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) being bored explains it.................i'lll be on the shoutbox in,Oh,ten seconds!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i'm on the box that shouts...care to leave a message?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: D3f34vfh4gthfir3qjgi43jgoj43q2jvg43pojvgr The british millatary is going to fight an evil dragin because the world is a triangle and muskets can be bought at a diamond store and give Billy Bonko three doses of glormachip a day to make sure he doesn't go Gabool and Marlfox #1 is better then Swarrt because rain falls upside down and trees grow on dogs and Assmodeous is here to save the day! Superman went to a crime fighting school were he learned how to bake cookies because he fell in love with Girl #432435385382732743982478328753288743275382 and Amazing Indestructo eats dinosaurs for breakfast and picks his teeth with axes and can fly because of a supersonic jetpack and if the world was a cube then Martin would not be Luke's father and you can buy cookies from Jedi's if you tell them were Umrag is-SQUIRELL! Grath Longfletch hates Inbar but is related to Mattimeo because Pie ways less then 3324574358487548 kilograms and the argle blarge will kill you if you don't fight mariel and OMBORODFG is really a Chineses word for bumblebee and the dark side of the farm has apples, but not cookies. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT??????????? If the taggerung is indeed Silva, then we must act accordinly, for Napoleon was a rich old man with a long beard and he could fly and sold swords for 22222$ and no one bought them because a sumbarine came and ate Spongebob and abondoned Urthstripe because it had to go back in time and save Mickey Mouse from Dumbeldore's evil spells. A dwarf with hand sanitizer is more dangerous then 2231321321 moles but I won't explain why because George Washington said, "To infinity, and beyond!" and a hyper little hamster ate a frog because he had a hot and 5555 mongols ran away with the speed of light when they saw a toxic buldozer because Sinba is afraid of the dark and Pumba killed Tarzan when the monkey-man refused to believe in the power of the potato god. Umrag the Destroyer 00:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Oh, wait! Anartica is more north then Australia because its hotter there and twelve strings and bannana bread is more then enough to by a Ferrari but little children who like lollipops eat paper so their teeth won't grow purple and BLUMBLO won't take over the world with his cohorts, The Sandman, RUMBO, and 3343324525432532532 Spanish soldiers. If a flumbing gets caught in a spiderweb, it has to find Nemo to save itself and the spider is really the god of evil who breathes fire and eats acorns for lunch and picks his teeth with a pair of sccisors and can fly and has 3435436546586743867486843 on the back of his head and gets a haircut every 12 days. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT???????? The signature people will eat cotton candy when penguins start becoming smarter because they take Instien steroriods and sticky notes are for nerds like me and foxes like motorcycles with ketchup, to add that special crunch. Umrag the Destroyer 01:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I almost forgot! GI Joe is really a secret organazation that plans to make people fatter so their otter robots can steal chocalate from little flummery pies that can fly and hate chocalate chip cookies and like mousetraps and are befriended by Slagar the Nice who is a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very fat guy and likes to play the banjo because it begins with a B and can fly if pigs feed it corn syrup and The Long Patrol promises to attend it funeral on a Friday which sells italics and really good wine that makes Lord Brocktree fly and eat pie. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT????? Martin is very brave and met a pretty mose called Tulip who lured him into a trap and there a large cannibal wolf named Grumm tried to eat him but Nimbalo the Sayer came up and told him a story about how Mathiass killed Mortimer so he could become warrior and framed Cluny for it. Umrag the Destroyer 01:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer HEY! I'm not done! Please review the Manual of Style if you want to meet a leperchaun and steal all his jod so you can buy a magic bean that makes trees fall out of the sky and Rakkety Tam is afraid of Triss because she can make him do anything just by yawning so in order to escape he runs to North Hawai and fights the French on a dramatic attempt to destroy a throne and call the king of popcorn a Jedi Master because a lightsaber can kill Lonna Bowstripe if he didn't take his medicine about flying and not running around and hanging out with Scarum who is an evil blomber that wants to eat PIE but is afraid of the dark so he has to fight a giant pike and drink from Mimir's Well. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT????? There is just no way Cluny can eat peppers because twelve books+a goldfish=Tsarsmina so a drunk guy goes to war with a frost giant because they don't know how to share or how to eat at a feast. WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG??????? Umrag the Destroyer 01:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer No u ain't alone. I cannot paint my nails well either! xP -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Update RTN *dives behind rock* Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* yes, I was....*mutters darkly.....that dumb rat....* anywho's, whatever, its all good! :D oooooh, fun!!! ha, I'm so girly... :D speaking of neon pink, how is that picture coming along? if it's too much, like, with school and all, thats ok, I dont ''really need it toodles, shnoodles! ha! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, no problemo! Don’t worry about it! I understand busy…haha… I am meeting my bio buddy tomorrow…I don’t even know her, but…. She seems nice enough…. Anyways, ooh, bookreports…eeeh…. Ooh, fun, comics! Ooh, scary, hand cramps…I like my oohs. :D LOL Well, I will be praying for your hand, and that the rest of your school stuff goes smoothly! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 01:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Haha, a masher…. :D coolio! A Biology buddy… I am doing Bio this year, and I need someone to do it with, ya know, I’m homeschooled. :D so, we are going to do it together. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 02:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah……….. Oooh, that sounds like fun!!!! Hehe, so……you know what, never mind… my girly mind went somewhere, and you don’t want to know where, so…… anywho’s, that’s cool that someone at your school reads Redwall, too! :D here, let me scream with you: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! oh wait, you're not screaming, you're gasping for air... *gasp* dont worry, I know CPR! *does chest compresions* come on, Kai, breath, BREATH!!!!!!! ok, now that you are done, let me tell you that you dont have to get Silva's pic done any time soon.... its not a big deal....just relax...take a deep breath....make that deep breaths.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ooooh, ok, just friends... coolio! oh, so you introduced him to Redwall? neat!! haha, you put the mouse kid in his hands.... LOL!!!! oh, he should make an acount! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) oooh, I dont like being hot.... ooh *looks hopeful* what does that equal??? oooh, will you please scan it???? I am such a begging dibbun.... LOL wow, that does sound hard.... look up images on google... you can find one... haha, poor basset hounds... they are so cute! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok, thats fine... ha, I have to take a shower soon, too! ooh, you have it EVERY night? lucky... we gets in on friday nights... but I had some today! ;D well, hope you have a semi-okay day tomorrow! talk later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, any tips on RDWTV style of drawing??-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) oh did you now? whatever for?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) do you think i should keep the Avatar i have now? or should i change it? i like it and all,but i wanna know your opinion...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) i was just trying to see how my altime favorite character and love of my life *hugs Fol tightly* looked as my avatar..didn't like it cause it didn't fit the avatar box...and i prefer the ninja anyway...Pyscoangel is the one who did the youtube videos that my drawing tips lead to..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, srry I haven't been on a lot lately. I've been really busy. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung DIVES BEHIND NEAREST ROCK I PROMISE I'LL HAVE BLADEDANCER LAUNCHED BY AUGUST!!! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Please help my editing! AHHHHHH! (Scream followed by a few tears)will you help me?!?!?!?!? When I scaned my pic in i needed to color it on paint but I can connvert it now their is two pics done and they can't be edited(colored on computer) AHHHHH! ps I don't wana seam nasty but the computer is terring me apart! --Stardust Hare 00:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh! My sis heard about the doll thing from a friend and she was just scared for like a whole 2 days!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I heard a version of that story but it was with a little puppy and he had a tag on his collar with #2 on it. Same basic storyline. Shudder --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) i use crayola colored pencils....surely you know how to coloor? you simply lift the pencil and put it on the paper- --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) huh. i have a very well develeped knuckle from colorind and drawing..i'm eating strawberry icecream...goodness ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC)